Sentiments Partagés
by Layjalu
Summary: D'un point de vue à l'autre, les événements sont vus différemment. Mais malgré tout, les sentiments de deux personnes peuvent se rejoindre.


**Ohayo, les gens !**

**Me revoici pour une nouvelle fiction, cette fois ci sur Midorima et Takao. **

**Je pense en faire un two ou threeshot, on verra bien ^.^**

**Voilà en attendant je vous poste ce premier chapitre sur notre Shin-chan adoré, et j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Disclaimer - Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais par contre l'histoire, c'est de moi !**

* * *

_Chapitre 1 – Du point de vue de Shintaro_

La première fois que le vert avait parlé à Takao, celui-ci paraissait insouciant et très peu sérieux, le genre de personnes qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter.

La première impression qu'il avait eu était donc catastrophique.

La deuxième fois qu'il lui avait parlé, Midorima avait répondu avec un certain énervement à l'autre. En effet il était agacé de ne pas comprendre le comportement du brun à son égard, comme rester après les entraînements lorsque lui-même restait. En parlant avec lui, il avait découvert une nouvelle facette du brun, paraissant blessé, ou tout au moins marqué par la défaite que la génération miracle avait infligé à son ancienne équipe. La détermination de donner le meilleur de lui-même animait le plus petit. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, le point guard s'était entraîné avec intensité et acharnement.

« Mais ça ne sert plus à rien de t'en vouloir. Je veux plutôt que tu reconnaisses ma valeur. Tu n'en as sans doute pas l'intention mais n'admet pas ma valeur pour le moment. Je vais m'entraîner plus que toi. C'est ce que j'ai décidé, et je te ferai des passes qui t'hallucineront. Souvient-t'en, Shin-chan ! »

Shintaro était surpris de cette déclaration. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux comme réponse que de lui demander de ne pas l'appeler si familièrement. En quoi son avis était-il plus important qu'un autre ? C'est vrai qu'il avait fait partie de l'équipe qui l'avait défait, mais il n'était pas un pro non plus. Cet intérêt pour son opinion était assez flateur, mais un léger sentiment de culpabilité le prenait, combien de joueurs qu'il avait défait avait-il oublié ? Ou plutôt en avait-il au moins remarqué un ? En un sens, il lui inspirait le respect, après avoir été brisé, continuer et lutter d'avantage pour évoluer dans le basket, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'était la défaite, il imaginait que la tache était rude.

Petit à petit, Takao s'était mis à rester à ses côtés.

Midorima ne savait quand tout avait commencé, mais la présence du brun était tout d'abord agaçante, et pourtant de plus en plus fréquente. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le numéro 10 de son équipe s'évertuait à rester avec lui, il était pourtant du genre sociable, il aurait pu rester avec n'importe qui d'autre. Le shooter était assez perturbé, après tout, en dehors du basket et des rares parties de shogi avec Akashi, il avait, jusque là, toujours été seul. Mais plus l'autre restait avec lui, au point d'être vraiment collant, plus il s'habituait à sa compagnie.

Il s'y était tant habitué qu'il ne s'imaginait être à nouveau seul.

Puis était venu la défaite face à Seirin, lors de qualifications pour l'Inter-High. Cette défaite était la première pour l'ancien membre de Teiko. Il était sous le choc, lui qui ne s'était jamais imaginé perdre. Avec cet événement, il s'était même imaginé arrêter le basket. Mais il avait reçu un soutient important de la part de Kazunari. Celui-ci l'avait, à sa manière, consolé et remotivé, et cela malgré sa propre tristesse. Shintaro s'en était rendu compte et en était véritablement reconnaissant. Pour lui, le brun était presque devenu indispensable, même s'il ne l'avouerai jamais.

Shutoku se lançait corps et âmes dans l'entraînement pour la Winter Cup. Toute l'équipe avait soif de revanche. Les entraînements étaient rudes, en particulier pour Kazunari, qui n'avait ni l'endurance de ses sempais, ni le talent ni le physique du vert, mais il poussait ses efforts au point de s'en rendre malade. Voir le brun faire autant d'efforts motivait d'autant plus Midorima. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, c'était plus fort que lui. Il voyait les progrès du brun et, que le concerné le veuille ou non, il ne pouvait que reconnaître sa valeur.

Pour la première fois, il avait confiance en quelqu'un, il lui donnait sa confiance, ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre.

Les qualifications pour la Winter Cup arrivèrent rapidement, même si l'équipe les avaient attendu avec impatience. Le match le plus attendu, face à Seirin, avait fini par une égalité, ce qui laissait à tout le monde un sentiment d'insatisfaction. Mais ce match-ci passé, ils ne se voyaient vraiment pas perdre et étaient certains de leur qualification. Malgré tout, lorsque la sonnerie marquant la fin du dernier match retentit, chacun manifesta sa joie, avec tout de même une certaine modestie.

Kazunari se retourna vers Shintaro et lui sourit. Le rythme cardiaque du vert s'accéléra.

Et il comprit.

Il l'aimait.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Bon j'en suis pas totalement satisfaite, j'en avais écrit une première version, qui de mon point de vue était bien mieux, mais celle-ci est actuellement prise en otage par ma prof d'économie TT^TT (oui j'écris en cours, je suis une mauvaise élève x) )**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! **


End file.
